paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christy meets Dash
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission This is written by SunnyPuppy45 and SistersShiraandSkye ---- One day Dash was out for a walk around adventure bay. Christy: Hi Dash. Dash: Hi Christy how are you today Christy: I am wonderful. Dash: (blushing) that's great. Christy: So, what do you want to do today? Dash: I don't know just hang with the most beautiful pup I know Christy: *Blushes* Thanks Dash. Dash: (blushes really hard) you are welcome cutie and I have an idea would you like to come with me back to the lookout we can hang there?? Christy: Ok. Dash: come on let's go cutie -they take off for the lookout- Christy: *Sigh* This has been a fun day. Dash: yes it has an are you ok?? Christy: I'm great. Dash: there's the lookout Christy that's where I live an are you sure your ok I mean you did sigh before Christy: I'm great and I heard of the PAW Patrol. I am in WING Patrol. Dash: I believe I heard of the wing patrol and your very cute by the way Christy: *Blushes* Thanks. Dash: -blushing- your welcome Christy Christy: Well this was fun. Dash: yea it was great to hang out with such a pretty pup as yourself Christy: *Blushes again* Dash: -blushes- so what do you wanna do now that we are at the lookout? Christy: I want to try to play pup-pup boogie. Dash: ok let's go Christy: Yay! Dash: hahaha your very excited aren't you Christy: Yeah! Dash: you are going to love it, well here we are this is where we play pup pup boogie Christy: Ok. Dash: you ready to play grab a mat an lets boogie Christy: *Starts boogying* Dash: -starts boogying with Christy- Christy: *Whisper singing* Do the Pup-pup boogie. Dash: Christy are you singing??? Christy: Uh...No... Dash: hahahahaha ok sure and is that why you hesitated?? Christy: Yeah. Dash: ok?? I know you were singing I heard you I'm right next to you Christy: I was singing. I love to sing. Dash: you do I do too!!! May I ask you something Christy?? Christy: Yeah? Dash: Christy I love you and I'm wondering will you you go out with me?? -Dash winces waiting for an answer- Christy: Uh...Yeah...I guess. Dash: so it's a definite yes?? Christy: Of Course! *Hugs and licks Dash* Dash: I love you sooo much Christy -hugs and licks Christy back- Christy: Dash... Dash: yes baby? Christy: Do you want to go on our first date? Dash: yea my love Id love to take you on our first date Christy: Where will we go? Dash: well how about I take you to Mr. Porters for dinner an then the beach to watch the sunset?? Christy: Sure Dash. *Thinks| I wonder if I can call him Dashy?* Dash: ok *licks her cheek* Christy: *Blush* Twi: Hi. Flash: hi guys Dash: Huh oh hi Twi and Flash Christy: Hi you two. Twi: I was just stopping by. Christy: Ok. Flash: I wanted to see how you two were doing plus I was with twi anyways so I decided to come with her Dash: oh ok Christy: Ok Twi: Where are you two headed? *A little cough not able to hear loudly* Dash: we're going on a date Twi: Aww How cute... *Silently chuckles* Christy: *Sarcastic tone* Haha very funny. Flash: I agree Dash this is adorable Dash: thank you Flash I appreciate it *licks Christy's cheek* Christy: *Licks back* Twi: Hehe...*Sigh and coughs* Christy: You ok Twi? Flash: hahaha Dash: Flash what's so funny Twi: *Coughs loudly* Christy: Guys Twi needs help. Dash: Twi what's wrong? Flash: Twi you alright? Twi: *Shakes head saying no* Dash: Twi what's wrong you can tell us we're your friends Flash: yea Dash is right you can tell us anything Twi: *Coughs* Christy: She is sick. I can tell Flash: Twi are you sick? Twi: *nods* *Cough* Dash: Twi you should rest. Twi: *Nods* *Walks to her home* Christy: Poor Twi. Dash: baby I hope Twi will be alright she's one of my good friends. Christy: You're right. Dash: baby I wish we could help -licks her cheek- Christy: *Blush* Dash: I love you Christy: I love you too. Dash: -blushes- Flash: so what do you guys want to do? Christy: Head down to the beach? Dash: yes baby lets go -kisses Christy on her muzzle then takes off running towards the beach- Christy: Dash, can I call you Dashy? Dash: Sure!!! May I call you Chrisy? Christy: Sure! Dash: thank you Chrisy -kisses Christy on her muzzle- Christy: *Blush* Flash: hey lovebirds you two want to come into the water!! Christy: *Jumps in the water* Dash: hahaha ok here I come *jumps into the water too* Christy: *Licks Dash then starts swimming* Dash: *blushes an starts swimming next to her* Christy: *Does a trick* Dash: whoa baby Christy: *She lets the sun shine on her wet fur* Dash: whoa Chrisy your beautiful the sun is shining on you perfectly Christy: *Blushes* Dash: hehe I love you *kisses her muzzles* Christy: Hehe. *Blushes* Dash: so my love what do you wanna do now Christy: *Stomach growls* How about dinner? Hehe. Dash: sure Chrisy where at Mr. Porters? Christy: Yeah. Dash: ok but I wanna grab something from my pup-house first okay? Christy: Ok. Dash: *runs to his pup house and grabs a small box with a ring inside and runs back to Chrisy* Chrisy I'm back Let's go Christy: Ok. *they head off towards Mr. Porter's* Dash: when we get there what will we order? Christy: A cheese pizza *Licks lips* Dash: haha okay a cheese pizza it is then Christy: Yay! Dash: hehe I love you Christy: I love you too. Dash: *blushes* *they finally arrive at Mr. Porter's* Mr. Porter: hi pups Dash: hi Mr. Porter Christy: Hi Mr. Porter Mr. Porter: are you pups hungry? Dash: very hungry haha Christy: VERY hungry hehe Mr. Porter: hahahaha ok come with me *leads them to a table* here you are Dash: thank you Mr. Porter! *pulls out Christy's chair for her* here you are my lady Christy: Thanks Dash. *Smiles and sits down* Dash: your welcome and your beautiful Christy: *Blushes* Dash: hehehe Mr. Porter: okay here you go *puts down a plate of spaghetti with four meatballs* Christy: Yummy. *Wagging tail* Dash: hehehehe (starts eating) Christy: *Starts eating too* Dash: mmmmm baby this is so delicious! Christy: You can say that again. hehe Dash: okay mmmmm baby this is so delicious! Christy: Hehe.~ Dash: oh man I'm full Christy: Me too. Dash: Chrisy my love would you like it if we take the rest home? Christy: Sure ^^ Dash: thank you my love Christy: *hugs* Dash: (hugs her back) come on sweetheart let's go Christy: Okie dokes! *with that they went back home* Dash: here we are honey the lookout hey look there are Chase, Skye and Marshall let's go say hi Christy: Okay! Skye: Hey you two! Chase: hi! Marshall: hi guys! Dash: hi you three Chase: what's up? Christy: Nothing much Chase: okay Marshall: want to play tag with us? Dash: sure how about you honey? Chase & Marshall: honey?! Skye: Wha? Christy: Sure! Why do y'all look surpri- ooohhhhh Dash: right we haven't told them sweetie Christy: Right. Skye: *Gasp* Are you two dating?! Dash: yes we are Skye (kisses Christy) Christy: *Blushes* Skye: Awww Dash: (blushes) Marshall: so cute Chase: I agree so you two love pups want to play tag with us? Christy: Of course! Chase: so who's it? Dash: not it! Marshall: not it! Chase: not it! Skye: not it! Chase: Christy is it Christy: okay! Marshall: run! *the four run away from Christy who is chasing after Dash* Christy: I'm going to get you Dash! Dash: good luck with that Christy! Christy: (gets close to him and pounces on him) I got you! Dash: yes you did baby *Christy then kisses Dash as the other three come over and a beautiful sunset is behind them* Chase, Marshall, & Skye: awwww how adorable *they still kiss while the three are saying awww and the sun is setting in the background* The End Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Collaboration Category:Stories by SunnyPuppy45